Talk:IWO Council
Can you put Strasland and Stralsander political pareties?MMunson-talk- SP 04:55, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so, but it'd only be one seat as an associate member due to inactivity. You might wanna add more parties/logos though. 14:04, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Where does the Muslim Party qualify? Lancededcena (talk) 15:46, October 21, 2015 (UTC) I've placed them under alternative/minorities; they generally don't mix too foten with Chriatian parties. 15:49, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Thats for the best. The Muslim Party promotes Shariah law rather than democratic law. Lancededcena (talk) 15:49, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, most Christian parties would not back that. 14:29, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Shall we do every begin of a year a new council, so in January? (In Patriam we're holding the elections in December) Niels20020 (Talk) 14:24, October 22, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, that would be the idea. 14:29, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Can I add the Patriam results in the 'Members in group by country' table, if our elections are finished? Niels20020 (Talk) 09:42, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. 16:24, November 16, 2015 (UTC) And now? And now? Wabba The I (talk) 17:44, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know... We had elections in Patriam for this which ended in a tie, and after there were no winners, we didn't think about it again. I think other countries didn't even held elections for it Niels20020 (talk) 17:48, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :::I saw there were three candidates for Patriam and as Patriam has three seats in the IWO Council, it would be nice if all three were elected (as they are the only candidates) in this council. Wabba The I (talk) 10:27, May 7, 2016 (UTC) IWO votes for Juliana THE VOTE FOR JULIANA. THERE IS 6 SEATS IN TOTAL. ALL THE PARTIES ARE IN THE ORDER OF LEFT WING TO RIGHT WING. EVERYBODY GETS 1 MAJOR VOTE AND 3 SUPPORT VOTES . Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:40, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Pirate Party * 05:17, September 5, 2016 (UTC) * 77topaz (talk) 03:00, September 7, 2016 (UTC) * Wabba The I (talk) 11:42, September 8, 2016 (UTC) *... Socialist Party * 77topaz (talk) 03:00, September 7, 2016 (UTC) *... Social Demcorats * 17:00, September 7, 2016 (UTC) * Wabba The I (talk) 11:42, September 8, 2016 (UTC) *... The Greens * Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:01, September 4, 2016 (UTC) * 77topaz (talk) 03:00, September 7, 2016 (UTC) * 17:00, September 7, 2016 (UTC) * Wabba The I (talk) 11:42, September 8, 2016 (UTC) *... Positive Block * Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:01, September 4, 2016 (UTC) * 05:17, September 5, 2016 (UTC) * Wabba The I (talk) 11:42, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Humane Juliana * Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:01, September 4, 2016 (UTC) * 77topaz (talk) 03:00, September 7, 2016 (UTC) * 17:00, September 7, 2016 (UTC) *... 55 Plus * Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:01, September 4, 2016 (UTC) * 17:00, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Civic Right * 05:17, September 5, 2016 (UTC) *... Christian Democrats * 05:17, September 5, 2016 (UTC) *... Wait so you mean all people can vote here? And btw, the table looks a little weird; it might be better to organzie the voting like is done for elections here. 13:18, September 4, 2016 (UTC) You all can vote! It's because IWO is about all the countries and because we can get all of the votes in one single page! Better for organization of it. I will change the table. In my computer it was okay but i will. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 14:45, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Well this idea isn't so bad. Perhaps we could use a centralized voting page for the IWO council elections. It would definitely help with the issued of multiple voting over several nations. 19:29, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Where was this voting system ratified? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:46, September 4, 2016 (UTC) I am the only active person that is active in Juliana, so I. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:13, September 5, 2016 (UTC) I'd assume each country woudl select its own voting method. For Lovia we might just go with the format used for Federal elections, seems to work well for us in that. 15:11, September 5, 2016 (UTC) @Horton: you planning to make your signature even bigger, so it spans four lines in the edit screen? :o --OuWTB 06:16, September 8, 2016 (UTC) The election is over. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 21:45, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Positive block 2, Greens 1, Pirate Party 1, Humane Juliana 1, 55 Plus 1. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 22:04, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Proposition Because I really want to re-open the whole IWO thing, I propose a datum in 2017. Every member of this organization has to organize elections. So far, only Juliana, Libertas and the Southern Arc Islands have organized elections for the IWO Council. I want to remember all other members that the first legislation will start in mid-2017. Wabba The I (talk) 17:09, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Patriam For Patriam: *Angeline Varney (Patriam Christian Party) *Andrew Green (Patriam Christian Party) *Susan Harper (Green Party) *Mark Miller (Social Democratic Party) Wabba The I (talk) 20:18, October 5, 2016 (UTC)